Dreamstar's memories
by Fishtailholly
Summary: This book is about a cat named Dreamstar and his life! NOTE: the cats that are the colors of the rainbow is made like that because of the rock they live with in a tunnel.
1. Prologe And Affiliations

Dreamstar's Memories

by Fishtailholly

Alliances

ThunderClan

Leader- Halfstar- White tabby

Deputy- Orblight- Orange tabby

Medi cat- Emeraldlight- Gray tabby

Warriors

Horsetail- Brown tom w/ light brown spots

Featherpool- Gray tabby

Owlclaw- Brown tom

Miltonclaw- Black & white tom

Whiskerblaze- Orange

Flowerclaw- Gray

Grassstripe- orange/tan

Nightmist- Black

Glowfoot- Yellow (ish) w/ black foot

Crabclaw- orange-red

Apprentices

Lightningpaw- Black

Wolfpaw- gray

Rabbitpaw- tan

Queens

Robinwing- Orange-red

Icenose- White

Elders

Wiseeye- gray

RiverClan

Leader- Shallowstar- tortoise shell

Deputy- Quickfoot- Black and White

Medi cat- Seafur- Gray

WindClan

Leader- Brushstar- Orange

Deputy- Breezewind- tan w/ black spots

Medi cat- Plumfur-Gray

Medi cat apprentice- Berrypaw- black

ShadowClan

Leader- Darkstar- Black

Deputy- Silenthawk- brown

Medi cat- Starlinglight- orange

Medi cat apprentice- Borepaw

Warriors

Midnightfur

Gang

Leader- Sting- Green and White

Half-leader- Lightning- range of Yellow

Healer- Petal- Purple and pink

Hunters

Echo- Blue and Purple

Bear- Black and White w/ Blue spots

Storm- Gray and Blue

Kits

Ice- white and gray

Grass- Green, Black, and Dark green

Star- Black and Yellow

The Unknown Ones

Diamondkit- White tom

Rainkit- Gray tom

Fishkit- calico tabby w/ a "river" across face

Flashkit- orange tom

Windkit- gray speckled tabby

Prologue

A light gray cat stood on a dark ridge.

The valley before her was full of brightness, just as she has been looking for.

But intertwined with it was some feelings- hope, love, sacrifice, but the one that showed up was memories full of power, but could only be tampered with the right paws.

"They have found a new home," A dark gray cat whispered in the light gray cats ear.

"Yes, but why is it always because of twolegs! They were moused-brained enough to kill themselves in the process!" The light-gray cat snarled.

"You're just worrying too much, Bluestar. Yellowfang has the right to worry about you." A flame-colored cat padded up to them.

"Firestar, am I the only one who feels the darkness in the future?" Bluestar questioned.

"Bluestar! Stop worrying. If anything happened, Dovewing would hear it in a heart beat. Relax," Firestar soothed. Firestar walked away with Yellowfang behind him.

"They are wrong. I will prove it. Darkness mixed with courage will rush through the bloodlines of all clans," Bluestar hesitated.

"And Crookedstar's promise will live on."

"Will you make me one promise?" Mapleshade's muzzle was a whisker from his.

Crookedkit nodded vigorously.

"Anything!"

"I can do more than make you leader. I can give you everything you dreamed of," she went on, "Power over your clanmates. Power over all the Clans."

Crookedkit's eyes widened.

"You must promise me," Mapleshade lowered her voice, "that you will be loyal to your Clan above other things. What you want for yourself is nothing compared to the needs of your Clan. Nothing, remember?" Her green gaze bore into his. "Do you make that promise?"

Crookedkit's heart quickened. "Yes!" He unsheathed his claws. "Yes I do!"

And that was the worst thing he ever did.

Make one tiny promise.

Many moons later, after Crookedstar is long dead, in the Dark Forest Battle, Mapleshade was chased away by Sandstorm.

She is still "alive" in the Dark Forest.

Which means the promise, included with a Crooked-jaw, was a very bad idea.

A kit was born.


	2. Dreamstar's memories chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Dreamkit! Lets play!" Skykit yelled.

"Not yet, sweetie. His eyes aren't open yet."

"But he has to see the view of our new home before we move on!" Skykit complained.

"Dreamkit will see it later," Icenose, Dreamkit's mother, mused.

Dreamkit remembered the dog pack he saw last night. "Is the dog pack gone?"

"What dog pack?!" Robinwing exclaimed.

"Never mind."

"Your kit is as clueless as a badger laying down on a hot day! He hasn't even opened his eyes yet!" Robinwing chuckled.

"He'll take his time," Icenose retorted.

"Dreamkit! Come one!" Skykit jumped on him.

"What?!" Dreamkit opened his eyes for the first time.

"You finally opened your eyes!" Skykit exclaimed.

"Right when we were on the topic." Robinwing looked at Dreamkit. Her orangey-red pelt sparkled. His mothers pelt sparkled but was way better because she wasn't scowling at him.

"Very well. You can go and play!" Icenose smiled.

Skykit looked at him impatiently. "Come on!"

Her eyes were dark green. Why weren't they blue?

"Is there anymore outside of this?" Dreamkit whispered to himself.

He jumped through the hole.

"Whoa!" Dreamkit's eyes widened.

The world was bigger than he though! There were huge trees and bushes, and there was a lot of cats rushing around. He could here a small waterfall off in the distance.

"This is only a temporary camp. We will be living over there." Skykit pointed with her tail.

"Wow! It's so pretty!" Dreamkit searched for a waterfall. There was none.

"Don't go off the edge!" Skykit warned.

"Fine," Dreamkit grunted as he walked away from the ledge.

"This is the warrior den," Skykit mewed.

The den was rocky and was full of stone. Dreamkit could see a cat plummeting down from the ceiling, destroying Sharptooth, but killing herself as well.

"I want to be a warrior!" Dreamkit sreaked.

"You'll get to. Now this is the apprentice den," Skykit frowned.

This den was boring.

She walked forward. "This is the Elders den, the leaders den, and the medicine cat den."

"Cool!" Dreamkit smiled, "Whats over there?" He pointed at the shrubby bushes.

"Those are the no-good ShadowClan cats. They try to make trouble."

"They smell horrible!" Dreamkit sneezed.

Dreamkit took a step backwards. "Ump!" A black and white tom was in the back of him.

"Watch out!" He smiled,

"Sorry!" Dreamkit squeaked.

"It's fine."

"Who's that?" Dreamkit whispered in Skykit's ear.

"Miltonclaw. He was named after a kittypet who died when attacked by rogues on the way here," Skykit exclaimed.

"Cool!"

A cat jumped on a rock in the middle of the clearing.

"Cats of all clans!" the white cat announced, "we will be leaving! Me, Darkstar, Shallowstar and Brushstar has found new camps and territories for each clan. We will settle into our four territories." The cat jumped from the rock.

Icenose rushed from the nursery.

"Lets gooooooooooo!" Skykit yelled.

Icenose picked Skykit up.

"Hey! Let me walk!" She complained.

"Not yet. Miltonclaw will carry Dreamkit."

Dreamkit felt his feet fly off the ground.

"I'm flying!" He smiled.

"The wind's carrying you! _Woosh!_" Miltonclaw laughed.

"Wee!" Dreamkit smiled wide.

Dreamkit "flew" into a new map, new territory, with one little swipe of his "wings".

….

"The Miltonclaw express will touchdown in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…!" Miltonclaw put Dreamkit down.

"Again!" Dreamkit urged.

"My old bones had enough for one day," Miltonclaw gerowned.

"That… was horrible," Skykit walked over.

"Why?"

"It wasn't as nearly as much fun as Miltonclaw."

Dreamkit frowned. He thought going with Icenose would have been more fun.

"Miltonclaw is the most-fun warriors of all time!" Skykit explained.

"He is?" Dreamkit cocked his head at her.

"Yes! Didn't you know that?"

"No!"

"Come on! Let's go explore when everyone is resting!" Skykit squeaked.

"Okay…." Dreamkit glanced behind him.

"Lets go, slow poke!" Skykit grabbed Dreamkit's scruff.

"Hey!" Dreamkit squealed out of camp.

"I bet I'm faster that you!" Skykit squeaked.

"No your not!" Dreamkit laughed. Dreamkit ran off.

"Hey!" Skykit barreled on Dreamkit.

Skykits smile turned upside down.

"Be quiet."

On the surface of the ground, between Skykits two feet, a huge crack appeared. It widened and widened, making Skykit be forced to do a split.

"Oww!" She whimpered.

"MILTONCLAW!" Dreamkit shrieked.

A unfamiliar orange figure snatched Dreamkit and threw him to the side.

Dreamkits forepaw hurt.

_Thump!_ Skykit landed on top of him.

Miltonclaw and a gray cat ran up.

"Brushstar!"

Brushstar was swallowed up by the ground.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Miltonclaw was furious at Dreamkit.

"You killed Brushstar! Your apprenticeship will probably will be delayed for a moon!" Miltonclaw stormed at him.

Dreamkit shrunk. It was Skykit's idea to go out of camp in the first place!

Dreamkit walked into the camp the 4 clans were sheltering in.

"What happened?" Breezewind, the new "leader" laid down on the rock.

"Brushstar's dead because of Dreamkit!" Miltonclaw fumed over Dreamkit.

"What?!" Breezewind gasped.

"We will all be sad for his death." Halfstar took a step forward. "We will have a vigil for him tonight."

Breezewind was still dazed. "So I'm leader?"

"Well, until you get your nine lives."

Halfstar walked up to Miltonclaw. "I do not believe Brushstar's death was on purpose, so I will not punish either Dreamkit or Skykit, "She paused, "I think they weren't supposed to live."

"They… they killed him! If they didn't go out of camp and break the warrior code, he may have survived!" Miltonclaw snapped.

"It would have happened anyway. Everyone knows that Brushstar was on his 9th life! He may have survived!" Halfstar snapped.

"Right. Like he…. oh-" Miltonclaw walked away, embarrassed. He seemed to have just realized he was quarreling with his leader. Dreamkit glowed in satisfaction.

Dreamkit turned around and saw Icenose bristling at him!

Dreamkit jumped over to her. "Mommy?" he mewed.

"Get away! You are a disgrace to your clan!" Icenose mewed.

Dreamkit jumped back. "Sorry!"

"Sorry catches no prey!" She snapped.

Dreamkit backed away.

"BOO!" A voice growled.

"AHH!" Dreamkit jumped up.

"I scared you!" Skykit teased.

"No you didn't!"

Skykit pulled him over to the fresh- kill pile. "Try a mouse!"

Dreamkit picked a mouse. He was careful so those selfish warriors wouldn't laugh at him. He didn't want any prey falling on him again! He snached the mouse and bit into it.

"Wait! I never had mouse before! How did I know that?" Dreamkit thought. All that was left in his mouth was pulp. He swallowed.

"Did you like it?" Skykit pressed.

Dreamkit realized that he was so intent on his thought, he forgot to savor the flavor of the mouse! "Um…. It was great!" He smiled.

"The sun is setting."

Dreamkit turned around to see Breezewind standing on the rock.

"I have chosen my deputy. My new deputy will be Whitefur," Breezewind announced.

"WHITEFUR! WHITEFUR! WHITEFUR!" WindClan cheered.

Dreamkit sensed something behind him. He looked around, and was suddenly started to be pulled towards the woods. He saw a "glowy" orb of light.

"Reminds me of Orblight" Dreamkit snorted, remembering the ThunderClan deputy.

"Come," A voice mewed in a raspy voice.

Dreamkit saw a sparkle tree. He wondered forward. Three cats appeared.

"Welcome, Dreamkit. Welcome to StarClan" a light gray tabby mewed. "I am Bluestar, leader who leader Firestar, known then as Rusty, into the forest."

The cat besides her was clearly Firestar, with his flame-colored pelt and green eyes.

Dreamkit looked at the cat next to Firestar. "Who are you?"

The cat looked into his eye. "Do you remember me?"

The Dreamkit recalled seeing Firestar meet the cat.. her name was Yellowfang! "Your name is Yellowfang!"

"Your right!" Yellowfang smiled.

"H… How do I remember this?"

"Some questions cannot be answered. You will find out yourself," Firestar looked at him.

"Why do I remember you confronting Yellowfang when you just entered the forest? Why do I think my sister, Skykit, has blue eyes when she doesn't? Why….. your secret," Dreamkit glared at Yellowfang.

"What secret?" Bluestar looked at Yellowfang, who shrunk like she was carrying heavy weight on her shoulders.

"Only Sagewhisker and… er… Dreamkit knows, and I'm not going to change it," Yellowfang puffed out her chest.

"We'll discuss this later. Let's get to the main topic," Firestar mewed.

"You have found Moontree, which is the equivalent of Moonpool," Bluestar paused. She looked around to see a faint shape of a cat. "It seems as someone came to join us." Halfstar was now noticeable.

"Halfstar, you were right. The two kits were supposed to fall tonight, but, sadly Brushstar fell instead. No, he is alive, but he has taken a path different than planned. Breezewind will still get his nine lives." Yellowfang rasped.

"Send him here tonight," Firestar dismissed Halfstar.

"I want to know. Yellowfang, I'll tell them all of your secrets if you don't tell me what's wrong with me." Dreamkit snarled. "And I want Halfstar to hear it too. Tell me… unless."

Yellowfang gulped. "Ask Bluestar. She made it up."

"I really didn't want this to end badly," Bluestar sighed.

The clearing that Dreamkit and Halfstar was standing in changed. Now, under him was a bowl shaped gully.

It was started to fill with blood!

Halfstar tried to claw up the side of the bowl. She fell down on her side.

"Dreamkit! Run!" Halfstar panted. The blood was up to Dreamkit's chin now!

"_Darkness mixed with courage will rush through the bloodlines of all clans, and Crookedstar's promise will live on." _A erie voice whispered.

The blood washed over him.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Dreamkit woke up next to the tree. His pelt was still covered in blood. He went to wash his fur in the stream at the same moment a kit, who we all know, achieved her destiny.

Skykit.


End file.
